


You are Everything to Me

by videogames18



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hitchhiking, Kissing, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Klaus liked to think of himself as a free-spirit who had no desire to be tied down but he knew it wasn’t true.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 35





	You are Everything to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I did not include Ben this time because there was not enough time schedule-wise. Klaus can see ghosts but they are not the main part of the story. I do not write love scenes often so don't hold this against me.

The wind blew against his chest as he smoked his last cigarette trying to gain a little bit of warmth in his body. He wore his favorite ripped jeans and silk shirt that billowed in the breeze as he left it unbuttoned. Klaus leaned against the gas station resting against the side of the building as he waited for a moment or two. His arms were wrapped around his torso as he watched the day turn into night. 

Klaus liked to think of himself as a free-spirit who had no desire to be tied down but he knew it wasn’t true. He has a family that he left behind made up of brothers and sisters but he never quite fit. Unlike them, he hadn’t found that special person and because of this, he decided to leave them behind. Leaving from New York and headed to California stopping anywhere in between meeting people and discovering new places. It was quite the adventure so far but nothing had ever made him stay. A part of him knew that once he found what he was looking for he would feel it in his whole body. But since he hadn’t had that feeling in his gut he waited to leave once more. 

The road was the only stable relationship he had and he liked it this way. It would never leave him or push him away and would always be there waiting for him. His heart was tied to it and evidently it seemed to love him back even if he had baggage. It was his safe haven and so far he had made many friends along the way that were kept safely in his memory. 

There were nights when he was lonely but he was never alone with the stars and the endless travelers by his side. Every now and then he would find enough change to call his family and those times were hard. When they pleaded for him to come home he would cry but he promised to visit soon. Even though they knew it was not likely they would see him. 

Old diners became his home and once he was tired of bitter coffee and forced smiles he would stick out his thumb and wait. 

During the night he saw headlights of a blue Chevy pull into the gas station and he eyed it wondering who was inside. Cowboy boots stepped out slowly and he watched him from the shadows and stepped out. Long legs carried him to the edge of the street and something told him he would be okay. 

The wind blew against his hair and his shirt flowed in the wind as he stuck his thumb out and waited. Low and behold the blue Chevy stopped and the window rolled down so Klaus made sure to smile.

“Can I give you a ride somewhere ?” Dave didn’t know why he stopped because god knows his mama warned him not to pick up hitchhikers. But the nice smile and the curly hair told him otherwise. The man was handsome and he supposed it couldn’t hurt to have some company on his ride home. 

“Sure! Wherever you're headed will be just fine!”Klaus smiled at him and clapped his hands excited to have a ride out of there. It had been a while since he had gotten picked up because some of the people didn't seem trustworthy. So far the longest he waited had been a week but he did not mind too much.

“Okay,” Dave opened the door and let him inside, allowing him to get situated before taking off on the road. He knew he was pretty strong and figured if the other man attacked him he had his weight and muscles on his side. 

“So what's your name?”Dave asked, wanting to know more about the man he had just picked up as there were not many people this far out. He wondered why a man like him would choose to do so as there were many horror stories about hitchhiking. 

“Klaus Hargreeves, what's yours?”He asked as he looked over at him while he leaned against the window. 

“Dave Katz” He waved with his hand not on the wheel making him laugh and hearing this made Dave relax a little more. 

“So Davey what's your story?”Klaus figured might as well get to know him and he set his bag on his lap. He always had it ready in case he had to leave quickly and so far it worked pretty well. 

“Well there's not much to me I would say. I’m headed down back to Dallas just in time for the holidays. I am currently a History teacher and we are currently on break so I figured why not” Dave had always been a family guy and enjoyed visiting them often because he missed home. 

“That sounds lovely Dave” He could tell he came from a nice family and he could see already how different they were from each other. Despite having a very big family he had always hated the holidays. They were when he felt the most left out but he could tell this wasn’t the case for Dave. 

“What about you?”Dave wanted to know more about the intriguing man and wondered what kind of family he had. 

“Well I am from a big family with six other siblings and a terrible father. I love them dearly and I hear from them occasionally but I mostly just travel and work here and there.”Klaus smiled knowing how crazy his life must seem to him

“Do you miss them?”Dave felt terrible for the other man and wondered why he would leave them so close to the holidays

“All the time but ever since I was eighteen I moved out because of my father and I never looked back.”Klaus smiled and looked out of the window enjoying the scenery.

“It sounds really lonely”Dave couldn’t imagine living like that with no set place to call your home and no family. 

“Sometimes it can be but I have made friends and family along the road because there are people out there like me. We are just trying to find ourselves and figure out what we want for our life. There's nothing wrong with it because it is a big choice to decide your future. It's terrifying and scary but all that you can do is hope for the best. Sure it is risky. but it is very freeing being your own person. I try to think of the future and ignore the past or it can hold me back and so far I am thriving out here.”Klaus tried to explain to the other man who nodded along but there was no other way to describe his life. 

“What a beautiful way to look at it”Dave spoke as he thought it over in his mind and was relieved that Klaus had fallen asleep. He made sure to lower the volume of the radio so his passenger could sleep. But the small glance at him made it obvious the other man was beautiful with his thick eyebrows and curly hair. He was very unique and unlike anyone he had ever met back home and he wanted to know him more. 

He drove through the night and into the early hours of the morning until he couldn’t as his eyes itched to close badly. Dave did not want to risk Klaus or even himself by driving and being so exhausted. So he found the nearest motel to pull into with a vacancy sign. When he finally stopped the truck Klaus jolted awake and began to grab his things. 

“Where are you going?”Dave asked him because he looked like he was ready to leave

“This is your stop right?”Klaus asked him, figuring he would find somewhere to rest. Then he would decide what to do next but he needed a bit more sleep for that. 

“No. I was just going to get a room before leaving on the road again,”Dave explained, trying to make him understand he didn’t have to leave just yet.

“Ohhhh” Klaus seemed to be thinking it over and Dave figured maybe he couldn’t afford the room. 

“I can buy the room if you would like” Dave proposed as he didn’t know his situation and he was going to buy it anyway so he just figured they could share. He thought Klaus looked like he needed to rest and so he wanted to help him out. 

“Ummm” Klaus was unsure as he did not know what his intentions were and he could never be too careful. A part of him was scared he might try something or request he pay him back for the ride. 

“With two beds”Dave cleared it up for him and he could tell Klaus relaxed when he said this 

“Thank you but you don't have to. I can just sleep in the bed of your truck or something” Klaus felt bad for him paying for him. It was never his intentions to make him pay for anything as he could easily pay for himself. 

“I don't think so. It can get chilly out here and besides I don’t mind paying” Dave reasoned and Klaus thought it over and agreed. They both went inside to ask for the room while he made sure to ask for two beds. 

He brought in his suitcase and Klaus plopped himself on the nearest bed to turn on the television. Finding nothing interesting he waited until Dave was out of the shower to take a turn.

Since he had no other clothing he figured why not go ask if there was anything in the lost and found. Luckily the owner gave him the clothes no one ever came back for as they seemed pretty crazy for anyone to come back for.

Looking inside he found a couple of items he could use and ignored some of the less flashy things he did not like. The patterns were interesting and he could easily pair them with anything so they were treasures to him. 

When he came back to the hotel room he found Dave fresh out of the shower and he seemed concerned that he was missing.

“I thought you left” Dave muttered as he dried his hair

“I would have left a note but I just thought you would take longer in the shower” Klaus reasoned as he threw the clothing on the bed to sort them out some more. 

“What are those?”Dave asked, curious by the wild prints and wondered where he got them from. Knowing there was not a clothing store nearby, it was a mystery for him. 

“Clothes from the lost and found”Klaus showed him with a proud smile 

“Oh,” He was a bit taken aback seeing that he just found someone else’s clothes but as long as Klaus was happy he thought it was okay. 

“I think this might fit me” Klaus held up a skirt to his waist and twirled around with it and seeing it made Dave blush. The thought of seeing him in a skirt was strange as he had never seen a man dress in feminine clothes but it did not bother him. If it made Klaus happy to do so then he did not see anything wrong with it. 

Eventually, Dave was the first one to fall asleep and Klaus thought he looked adorable dozing off beside him. The sight of him in the other bed made him smile and he slowly fell asleep dreaming of the stars. 

The next morning they got up early ready to start the day and Klaus grabbed the leather skirt and a tie-dye shirt. Seeing him wear the outfit was a whole other level and he thought he looked beautiful. Klaus pretended he didn’t see him staring but the blush on his cheeks did not help conceal how nice it felt. When they finished grabbing their things they set off back on the road and listened to the radio. 

Klaus had on his favorite sunglasses on and moved his head back and forth to the beat of the song on the radio. Dancing in his seat seeming to know each song he heard and Dave was quite amazed by him. 

“You like this music?”Dave asked, smiling at how they both seemed to enjoy classic rock music and anything with Fleetwood Mac. 

“Of course I do. I was never really allowed to listen to it when I was younger as we mostly listened to classical music. But my brother Ben and I would listen to these songs on our tapes in our rooms all the time. It was the most fun we ever had.”Klaus seemed to be saddened by the thought but he tried to play it off and ignore the ache in his heart. 

“And where's your brother now?”Dave asked him

“He passed away when I was younger”Klaus explained not wanting to go into detail over the story

“I’m so sorry” Dave apologized and wanted to smack himself for being so inconsiderate knowing how it felt to lose someone. 

“It’s okay I know you did not mean to” Klaus waved it off and went back to pretending like it was fine. 

He left it at that and when he saw a sign for a diner on the next exit, he pulled off the main road and parked in front of it. 

“I thought you might like something to eat”Dave motioned and Klaus seemed giddy at the thought of food and practically hopping in his seat. 

“I like how you think Davey” Klaus jumped out in his skirt and made his way inside practically running. He laughed at the childish man and figured he would just catch up eventually. When he made it inside the other man was already in a booth and waving him over quickly. They didn’t have to wait too long as they were the only customers for the time being. 

“My what a lovely couple you are” The waitress complimented them with a wink as she grabbed her notepad for their order. 

“Thank you!”Klaus' eyes crinkled at her mistake and he smiled at her gratefully, but he could tell Dave was blushing. 

“What would you like to order dear?”The waitress asked patiently, seeming eager to have something to do. 

“One chocolate shake and a hamburger for me. What about you hun?”Klaus winked over at him turning him even more red

“Just a cola and a classic hamburger”Dave replied and thanked her as she left to put in the order

“I’m sorry Dave. I clearly made you uncomfortable.”Klaus apologized knowing how he can sometimes go too far when he was joking around. 

“It's okay and it didn't really bother me. I have just never had a boyfriend before” He explained trying to take a deep breath as he had never come out to anyone before. 

“Oh,” Klaus thought he was straight and the thought of him not being made him a little bit intrigued. 

“I know what it looks like but I just never came out before” Dave explained once the food was brought out to them. 

“But you're so…”Klaus waved his fry at him trying to explain to him delicately and in no way to offend him

“Boring?”Dave questioned him taking a sip of his drink as he has heard it from many people before. He wasn’t exactly that exciting and so no one ever questioned whether he liked guys or not 

“I was going to say handsome,”Klaus explained, making Dave cough mid drink and he patted his chest to try and settle down. 

“You think I’m handsome?”Dave questioned looking at him in wonder

“Of course you are. With your big blue eyes and your curly hair”Klaus dreamily explained to him

“You're teasing me” Dave laughed a little bit dismayed

“I would never lie to you about that. You should look in the mirror every once in a while because you are actually pretty good looking” Klaus whispered it like it was a secret and finished his burger licking each finger. 

“I don’t know what to say” Dave felt awkward as he had never thought much of his appearance

“Just say thank you. It's supposed to be a compliment.”Klaus slurped up his shake leaving the cherry for last

“I never told my parents, but I think my mom always suspected it” Dave’s mother always looked at him with understanding and kindness in her eyes. 

“Really?”Klaus wondered even himself

“Yes, I think she finally figured it out when I never brought a girlfriend home but she doesn’t seem to mind. What about you?”Dave asked knowing he was much more out there then he would ever feel ready to be 

“I have always been this way ever since I was small. It helped that I always used to steal my sister's clothes and wear them” Klaus smiled at the memory of making his sister mad when she would notice he was wearing a skirt of hers. 

“And your parents never minded?”Dave wondered how they could be so understanding

“My father minded but not so much my mother. She occasionally helped me with my makeup when I asked her” Klaus explained knowing he had eyeliner somewhere in his purse and it reminded him that he should use it.

“Wow” Dave was astounded and knew his father would have minded if he went around in his sisters skirts. 

“I like to identify as pansexual, but I am more partial to cute guys with blue eyes” Klaus winked making him blush and tug on his collar as he kept this in mind for the whole meal.

When the food was finally scarfed down they jumped out of the booth and Dave waved goodbye as Klaus blew a kiss to the waitress before leaving out the door. 

They went back on the road listening to music in every station and when singing the songs together became boring they decided to play twenty questions.

“Who was your first crush?”Klaus asked him clearly enjoying himself as he rubbed his hands together like a maniac

“Hmmm, I would say it had to be John Leads. He was my friend when I was in middle school” Dave remembered his fascination with him and Klaus cackled at the thought of some pimple-faced boy

“What happened to him?”Klaus asked wondering if there was more to the story 

“When I kissed him at a sleepover we kind of stopped talking”Dave admitted remember how sad he was over losing a friend but grateful he never told anybody

“Awwwww Dave” Klaus felt for younger Dave and wished he would have had a better experience. Maybe if he did then he would have felt more confident to come out to his family

“It's okay. The kiss sucked anyway because neither of us had any experience. So who was your first crush?”Dave asked him

“Well his name was Dylan Anderson and I used to see him at this little gas station near my home. I always flirted with him and we used to make out in the bathroom when he had his break” Klaus remembered his first kiss vividly and knew Dylan moved away eventually leaving him heartbroken

“That sounds intense” Dave could tell it must have helped shape him into the confident person he is today

“It was” Klaus said

“What's your deepest secret?”Dave asked wanting to know anything and everything about him

“I can see ghosts” Klaus proclaimed waving his “Hello” and “Goodbye” hands towards him swaying his fingers towards him. 

“Your kidding” Dave was a bit skeptical but he did seem to be lying to him as he looked pretty serious. 

“Nope, I have been able to ever since I was a little baby. But it is more spiritual than physical and I try not to pay them any mind”Klaus shrugged not knowing the exact age it happened but figured it might as well come out 

“How did you deal with that?”Dave asked trying to keep an eye on the road but looking at him with fascination

“I used to use drugs and alcohol to handle it but I don’t anymore” Klaus assured him hoping he would not judge him too much for his past. 

“That must be very difficult for you” Dave never even knew Klaus had been through that because he seemed normal, despite being a hitchhiker. 

“Sometimes it is but I can control it more now and the ghosts are not as loud anymore” Klaus smiled knowing that part of his life was over and he regained control of it

“Oh,” Dave was still a bit concerned about this but not because he was afraid but because he felt concerned for Klaus. He wished he didn’t have to go through so much in his young life and the thought made him sad. 

“So what's your deepest secret?”Klaus asked him fiddling with the music changing it to different stations before settling on one

“When I was in middle school I cheated on my gym test,” Dave remarked, making Klaus laugh in his seat and it made him smile as he tried to cheer him. 

“How did you manage to do that?”Klaus asked

“I hid behind the benches when we were meant to run a mile and then I came out and joined everyone on the final lap”Dave explained, remembering never being the best athlete in   
gym so he felt he had no choice. 

“You are something else Dave”Klaus mused looking at him fondly with a small smile

Klaus had never been attached to anyone he met on the road but Dave was different. He was sweet and caring and he was unlike anyone he ever met. If it was his choice and Dave asked him to stay...he would say yes. 

“I wish we grew up together,” Dave remarked wishing he could have been some form of help to the other man when he was younger. 

“I don’t know about that” Klaus knew what he was like when he was young and it was a big difference than the person he was today

“I think I would have liked you” Dave could imagine them being friends and listening to music together

“I was too wild and too sad when I was younger” Klaus tried to reason with the silly thought and knew if he met Dave at any other time he would have stayed. 

“Well I’m glad I got to know you right now” Dave proclaimed happily as he felt like the best decision he ever made picking him up on the side of the road.

“You are such a sweetheart, you know that? The sweetest person I have ever met” Klaus told him not knowing how Dave seemed to understand him in so many ways. 

“Are you saying there are people out there who have been mean to you?”Dave could never imagine someone wanting to do so

“My father was the meanest person you would ever meet, but somehow I came out alright I would say”Klaus concluded as he never thought of his father much as he wanted to move on from that part of his life

“I’m sorry,” Dave told him wishing he could give him a hug

“It’s okay, I wasn’t the easiest child, to begin with,” Klaus explained knowing he was a bit wild and not so easy to tame. 

“I don’t think that's true at all” Dave wished he could say a word or two to his father because Klaus was so kind.

“It's in the past Dave.”Klaus was the happiest when he left his home and even happier when he made it out of his father's clutches. 

The bright and yellow sun began falling down and it was almost nightfall when the pair noticed a motel. This time Klaus offered to pay as he didn’t want Dave to pay for everything and knew he had more than enough money anyways. When they went inside to ask for a room they were told they only had one with a single bed. So he paid for the room knowing things felt different and Dave seemed to be just as shy as he felt. When they went inside the room to set up their things Klaus noticed there was a bar across the motel. He knew they needed to have a little bit of fun so he schemed a plan.

“Hey Dave do you think you're up for a drink or two?”Klaus motioned to the bar outside the window

“I don’t see why not. How about we grab a shower and then head over?”Dave asked knowing he himself wanted to freshen up a bit. 

“Sure”Klaus smiled and let him shower first while he eyed a pair of tight stretchy pants and striped shirt. Finding that it was a bit long for his taste he used a pair of scissors to cut half of it off. 

Once it was his turn to shower and get dressed he went inside the bathroom to get ready. He grabbed his eyeliner, smudging it around his eyes, and messed with his hair looking at himself in the mirror. Liking the way the short shirt showed his abdomen he left the bathroom to see Dave waiting on the bed. His eyes seemed to widen and he smirked at his reaction before tugging him out the door. 

Dave decided to wear a button-up shirt that made his eyes sparkle and a nice pair of blue jeans paired with his boots. Once they entered the bar they looked everywhere in excitement and Dave knew it was going to be a fun night. The music was upbeat and Klaus smiled like a maniac enjoying the disco ball shining above. They went to the bar to order drinks when a couple of women tugged them on the dance floor. Neither objected as they knew there was no harm in dancing and letting loose. 

Klaus moved along to the music letting his body get lost in the sound shaking his hips and hands in the air. When he least expected it he found his way back to Dave who had this brightness in his eyes. It looked like he was enjoying himself and so he bumped into him and jokingly punched his arm before he swayed in front of him. They moved together but still apart coming in closer and closer before pulling away. There were too many people around and so they headed back to take some shots. Grasping them and playfully intertwining their arms as they drank them down and Dave watched him. He could tell he was having the same effect as he could feel his staring. Dave didn’t want to regret letting Klaus go without trying to figure out what they had. He was going to take a chance. 

There was something between them and Klaus felt like his heart was beating out of his chest when Dave tugged him away. Grasping his hand and bringing him to this small corner of the bar. They hid behind a small curtain giving the illusion of privacy as they stood side by side. With their arms close enough to touch and Klaus gently moved a finger against Dave’s arm teasingly. 

“You had some nice moves out there” Dave tried to flirt but he had no experience doing it very well

“I think you're the only one who likes my dance moves”Klaus laughed with his whole body throwing his head back as he knew what he must have looked like. While Dave admired the line of his neck, he knew he wanted to kiss him. 

Before he knew what was happening he cupped his cheek softly and this made Klaus turn his focus back on him. He watched him carefully, eyelashes fluttering close when he glanced at his lips for a moment too long and Dave took note of it. Green eyes delved into blue as they finally gave into this feeling together and soon Dave leaned in and kissed him. It felt like home for him, and he never wanted to let go now he found it. 

It felt like everything he was searching for and he finally felt grounded with one touch from a sweet southern boy. He was soft and careful the way he kissed him and so he gave him control to set the pace. Feeling his body heat up as Dave slipped his tongue in his mouth and he moaned sweetly.

When he pulled back his green eyes seemed even darker and he nipped at his lips before giving a small kiss. Making Klaus smile from the simple action and he could see how wrecked Dave felt. His lips were swollen and his hair was in a disarray from him grasping him closely. 

“What does this mean Dave?”Klaus questioned holding onto him searching his face for any sign 

“This means everything to me” Dave answered him and this was all he needed to know before he tugged him out the exit.

Both men ran out of the bar giggling like a couple of teenagers as they raced back to the hotel falling over themselves. They quickly opened the door and focused on each other, ignoring everything else around them. Dave backed him up against the door and Klaus wrapped his arms around his neck. Leaning down he kissed him tongue seeking the seam of his lips and Klaus eagerly let him in. He grasped onto his hair gently tugging on his curly hair trying to get him to deepen the kiss. Dave touched his waist wrapping his arms around the smooth skin and fingers seeking out the line of his abdomen. Feeling him touch his skin made him feel hot to the touch and he almost thought he might melt. 

Dave wanted to know each line and each crevice of Klaus's body as the kiss became more passionate and hot. Knowing he needed much more than this Klaus wrapped his legs around Dave securely. He pulled away to kiss his neck and so he arched up as he felt breathless from the way he was sucking and biting him. 

He wrapped his arms behind Klaus and walked them over to the bed setting him down carefully. Klaus reached up to unbutton his shirt gently and kissed the skin underneath once he finally took it off. Hearing Dave's moans left him craving more and so he was about to take off his belt when he looked up. He was torn by the look on his face and noticing him pouting made him question him. 

“You're wearing too many clothes”Dave muttered taking the striped shirt off him and throwing it to the side

He went back to kissing his chest making Klaus gasp when he ran his finger over his nipple and he tried to bite his lip.

When Dave noticed this he grasped his bottom lip with his thumb and gently kissed it before leaning over to talk into his ear for a moment. 

“I want to hear every moan and every sound you make tonight,” He told him this and Klaus agreed and tried to prepare himself mentally. Knowing Dave was going to make it hard to hold back his moans he would let go only for him. 

“Okay” Klaus had never felt so special in his life and he almost wanted to tear up how Dave was so soft and loving. 

“I want to make love to you more than anything,” Dave told him seriously as he lay above him looking so beautiful and so sure of himself. 

“Oh, Dave” Hearing him say it made it feel much more intense and so he tried to relax as he watched Dave above him. He tugged off his pants before helping Klaus out of his own and cradled him in his arms. Warm fingers traced tattoos and soft kisses were pressed against each scar he saw as Klaus watched. It felt like he was watching something sacred as he got lost in each touch and each kiss. 

Dave soon enough had him with his legs propped up but he didn’t feel exposed because he felt safe. He kissed each thigh before cupping him in his hand as he slowly jerked him off. This made him want to burst but he begged for Dave to wait until he was inside him for that. So he prepped him with vaseline making sure he was ready. Using his fingers gently pushing past the rim before Klaus told him he was ready. He grasped himself in his hand and Klaus finally braced himself to feel everything. As he pushed inside him he finally let go as he grasped onto him as they moved as one. Everything around them disappeared as they became one and he knew this was it. The whole time he was searching the streets and the different towns he was looking for this. He wanted to be loved and to have it within reach. Being here with Dave showed him what he could have everything if he wanted to.

He moved inside of him gently and sweetly making him see stars and cry out for him but Dave helped ground him. He felt himself coming and Dave held him carefully and kissed his face wanting to show him he was still there. Seeing Klaus come undone was beautiful and he never wanted to forget it. He knew he was a goner and he knew more than anything he wanted him to stay. To build a life with him and the rest would figure itself out. 

Once they both caught their breath Dave left for a moment to grab a washcloth to help clean him up so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. He made sure Klaus was clean before wiping himself off and returned to his side. 

“I’ve never been made love to before. It was really special for me and I hope it was nice for you too” Klaus wiped away a tear from his eye as he watched him tracing shapes into his chest

“You were my first and it was perfect in every way,” Dave told him grasping and holding his hand within his

“You're not going to regret this in the morning are you?”Klaus knew his heart was his and knew he had fallen for him ever since he stepped into that truck

“Never. This has meant the world for me and I will remember it always” Dave told him but he hoped he did not scare him away 

They held each other close and fell asleep in each other's arms and found they never wanted to let go. When they woke up they kissed before they got dressed and grabbed their things to leave once more. Just as they were leaving Dave grabbed him close as they got into the car and reached over to grab his hand as he drove. 

As Dave drove he imagined his life no longer alone, but with Klaus there by his side and he couldn’t help but smile. Everything had changed before he knew it and he didn't mind because he had found love.

“What are you thinking about?”Klaus asked him noticing his face

“You” Dave replied

“You're such a sap” Klaus teased as he grasped his hand and watched the sun filter through the trees and the farms that passed. 

The mile signs showed they were almost to their destination and this made Klaus anxious at the thought of their final stop. He never planned on falling in love but Dave had not said anything about any plans. 

When they got to the last stop before he could drive home Dave went to the nearest gas station and was about to get out when he was stopped.

“I guess this is my last stop,”Klaus said bitterly and he grabbed his things and jumped out of the door

“What?”Dave was confused at his actions and he was still a bit surprised

“It was the deal, right? You were going to give me a ride to your last stop.”Klaus explained and he held out his thumb to the nearest road and waited for someone to stop.

A red car was slowly coming to a stop before them and just as he saw this Dave ran after him 

“Wait!”Dave yelled leaving his truck behind to see Klaus crying as he was about to leave again

“What?”Klaus asked trying to hide how sad he felt

“Please don’t leave. I love you” Dave told him holding onto both of his hands

“You do?”Klaus wiped his eyes and stared up at him a bit confused

“Why did you think you had to leave?”Dave asked as he never told him to do so

“You never told me to stay” Klaus answered and Dave felt terrible he made him think he wasn’t wanted

“You silly man! Of course, I want you to stay with me. I want you to meet my family and then come back home with me.”Dave assured him and Klaus happily held onto him listening to each word 

“I want that more than anything. But I need to say one more thing” Klaus smiled ready to say it now more than ever

“Anything” Dave was eager to know what he wanted to say

“I love you too”Klaus wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the side of the road and Dave lifted him in his arms. Twirling him around and Klaus laughed in his arms happily until they were honked at. Startling them and making them realize they should go back they ran to his truck. Klaus jumped over his seat to kiss him, grasping him into his arms never wanting to let go. Dave eagerly gave into him not minding they were in a gas station because he had Klaus. All that mattered was he almost lost him and he had no intention of ever letting go of him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it in time for my fall semester of college to begin again which is why Ben is currently missing from this fic. But I will try to finish any other fics I have in mind soon. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
